Floundering Waters
by manaDMGmaster
Summary: Trying to forgive your attempted murderer is quite an awkward thing isn't it? Marik x Téa drabble.


**XXX**

"Ahh!"

Téa's blue eyes widened as she threw her arm across herself frozen like a rabbit who'd spotted a wolf. The blond Egyptian in front of her stared at her, face frozen as he stood by the opened door to the bathroom.

"Oh...hello Téa." Marik said without smiling as he stepped aside to let her through. He looked like he wanted to say more but didn't.

The petite brunette didn't know whether to smile or glare at him. Afterall, the bastard _had_ mind-controlled her back in Battle City and tried to kill her, Yugi, and Joey as well as putting Mai in a coma. On the other hand, it _was_ his, Ishizu's, and his adopted brother Odion's ship that they were riding on as an apology vacation for the things they had done. Everyone deserved a second chance right?

But even though Téa felt pity and even some compassion for Marik she still felt sore that he had used her as his personal puppet and tried to murder her best friend Yugi. So instead of chatting animatedly like she normally would with her friends she gave a nervous laugh. "Ha ha ha...hi...Marik." She strode past him and entered the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror while flicking her hair, not closing it because she didn't want to give him the image of her taking a shit.

She swore she could still feel a heavy presence near her but when she glanced at the corner of the mirror she saw that the area outside the bathroom was empty.

 **XXX**

"Wow this food's really good Ishizu!" Yugi said as he took bites of his coconut curry. "I mean it's exotic but good."

"Tell me about it." Joey shoveled down a hot red liquid stew and took bites of his pita bread stuffed with sauced vegetables. "Me and Yugi only eat burgers and pizza back home but this is some good shit-"

"Joey!" Téa elbowed him gently, seated in the glass chair next to him.

Ishizu laughed and the sound was like tinkling bells. "Oh it's all right... I'm glad that Joey and Yugi like it. What about you Téa? Is the food to your liking?"

"Huh? Oh..." Wanting to be polite because she liked Ishizu, Téa took a big bite of her stuffed cabbage roll, tastebuds tingling as she moaned in pleasure at the delicious juices that filled her mouth. _"Mmmm_...it's so good! I can taste all the sauces and vegetables! And it's spicy too, I love spicy food."

The Egyptian woman laughed. "I'm glad you think so! Marik made that."

Téa's face went blank. Said Egyptian male was seated across the glass table in the corner by Odion and she just _knew_ he was looking at her. Who the _fuck's_ idea was it to serve her food made by Marik? She remembered that she had chosen the cabbage rolls and hadn't bothered to ask who had made all the food, thinking it was Ishizu and Odion or a cook who had done all the work.

Not wanting the silence to drag out any further and make her own discomfort more obvious the brunette laughed back. "Ha ha...oh, really? He's a good cook."

The black-haired woman smiled, went into a story about how her and Marik became young chefs while they were cooped up in that horrible tomb home, and that was the end of that awkward moment.

Or was it? Because a few minutes later Marik stood up and took Téa's empty wine glass. "Would you like something to drink?" he smiled.

 **XXX**

After the strange dinner she had where Marik basically catered to her Téa stretched her arms over her head, grabbed some clothes from her closet, and went into her room's bathroom to change. She came back out in pastel pink pajamas with rabbit slippers, face washed with her glossy dark brown hair brushed straight over her shoulders. She decided to pay Yugi a visit in the room next to her.

As the brunette opened her door and turned to the left where Yugi's room was at she bumped into something hard and tall. She gasped stumbling back.

"Oh I'm so sorry-" Her cerulean eyes widened when she took in the bronze skin, blond hair, and wide violet eyes.

 _Fuck, him again?!_

Téa chuckled nervously. "Oh, hi Marik. Sorry I bumped into you, I was just going by to see Yugi."

"Heh it's no problem Téa. Actually excuse me for bumping into _you._ I was just...going to see Odion." He gave her a grin, white teeth and dimples and strode past her in the opposite direction of the hallway.

Téa scowled at his retreating back covered in black silky pajamas. _Mind-controlling bastard._

 ** _XXX_**

She was standing near the edge of the ship in a crimson red bikini gazing down at the rippling dark blue waters beneath her. Yugi was lying in a white fold-out chair behind her eyes glued to her exposed hourglass figure as she squirted sunscreen on her hand. At times like these she wished so bad Yami was here to see her like this- she liked Yugi but something about his boyishness wasn't the same as the calm maturity of the Pharaoh, his soothing baritone voice and overflowing confidence. She craved the touch of a man.

After Téa had splathered cream all over her arms and legs she edged closer to the immobile anchored ship and prepared to jump. She stopped, peering down into the deep dark ocean. What if there were sharks in there? She heard Joey come out of the ship's cabin blabbering to Yugi about trying some spicy salsa Odion had made and the two going back inside the ship with a banging of the door. Great, now she _really_ didn't want to jump if there was no one around to save her.

Her super-sonic ears picked up a clinking of glass and she whipped around to see a shirtless Marik sitting down on the white fold-out chair Yugi had just left, holding a wine glass filled with something light and icy. He was looking at her like he didn't know whether to get up and leave or just sit there like nothing was the matter; either way would've been awkward.

The fair-skinned girl gave him a little smile and turned back around deciding to just jump into the ocean. She pinched her nose shut and hopped off the ship, cold water splashing her body as she sunk deep into the water.

When she climbed back on board and squeezed the water out of her hair she saw that Marik was looking away from her towards the golden sun setting slowly in the western horizon while sipping his drink. She'd heard that he had killed his own father and wondered what it was like for a person like him to continue on living. Were all the evil intentions in him really gone? Everyone had a dark side and it never really went away; you just had to learn to control it and make sure there was more light in your heart.

"It's a nice sunset, don't you think Téa?" he said without looking at her.

She could've scorned him, could've gave him a clip 'yes it is' and then walked away, but Téa wasn't like that. Not to people who have suffered, people who knew what pain was. So instead she smiled and walked closer to the empty fold-out chair next to him. "It is, it kinda reminds me of your Egyptian god Ra."

 **XXX**


End file.
